


【ygo vrains/尊游】—Pendulum—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/04/16阿18，尊哥全靠毒奶，本文中他咬人比较凶前一千字是群活动时码的段子，我好想磕尊游，于是虽然不需要写完还是码完了。我流小学生视角跳来跳去（。两个新手连接吻都不知道要闭眼睛，睁着眼睛接吻真的尬，全仗着颜值高，啧。
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, 穗村尊/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/尊游】—Pendulum—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/04/16
> 
> 阿18，尊哥全靠毒奶，本文中他咬人比较凶  
>  前一千字是群活动时码的段子，我好想磕尊游，于是虽然不需要写完还是码完了。  
>  我流小学生视角跳来跳去（。  
>  两个新手连接吻都不知道要闭眼睛，睁着眼睛接吻真的尬，全仗着颜值高，啧。

在从深渊里爬出来之后的十年间，游作几乎夜夜都要挣扎在挥之不去的噩梦幻觉中。

深蚀入骨的剧痛，分子崩解成的白炽电流直击到大脑深处的激震，随之而来的是思考能力瞬间清空。恐惧如倾倒的黑泥般将他灌顶淹没，重压之下连呼吸的权利都被夺去，世界的色彩瞬间撕裂成尖利不明的杂音贯穿耳膜。

起初他每次从死亡边线的幻觉中挣扎出来时，都会在意识到身下柔软的床垫后无法抑制地呕吐，即使胃常常是空的，呕出来的只有烧灼着干渴的喉咙粘膜的苦水。

后来他学会利用各种方法来迫使自己在夜晚睡得更沉，比如过运动，晚睡，甚至是安眠药。

但时至今日他仍旧逃不出那个梦魇，那个事件就像巨震撕裂了充满郁郁生机的平原，把他的人生整个斩裂成破碎的片块，无论再怎么努力也无法再原样拼回去的琉璃碎片。

但当他望向穗村尊时，不管是在现实还是vr世界，后者却都会向他露出眉眼飞扬的笑容来。

于是他一度以为，只是自己没有走出来，他可以回到人群间，只是自己还不够，还不够努力而已——

重击之下他一直无比珍视的卡组从他的手中滑脱，一张张卡片散乱地擦着布料的斜褶掉落到地板上，游作睁大了孔雀绿色的眼睛。

——今天就连白天都一直若有若无地缠着他的穗村尊，果然还是有什么不对头。

掠过他眼前的珊瑚色发丝在他郁碧的眼底倒映出深烈的色彩。

在平日里的现实中一向开朗活泼的少年抵着他的肩压着他重重撞在了门板上，后背震痛，没拿住的卡组起码有一半的卡片撒了一地，游作拿着卡组的手下意识地微动了动想去捡起卡片。

但耳边模糊干涩的声音制止了他的动作。

像是什么牢笼中的困兽，被粗砺的镣铐绞紧了脚爪，在层层锈蚀的铸铁间发出不知是咆哮还是哽咽的低吟。

游作拿着卡组的手悬出的两个手指虚勾了勾，他朝耳边的人转过头：“……尊君？”

对方一语不发。

“尊……”“游作。”试探的问话被打断，游作张了张嘴，等着对方继续说话。

“……游作。”低哑的声音透过衣料直递向他的骨骼发出嗡鸣。

“……我在。”似乎意识到了什么，游作沉下声来回应了穗村尊。

“……游作。”

“我在。”

“游作。”

“我在。”

“……”

轻轻的嗤笑抵着他的肩膀响起，然后断断续续地，越来越大声。

穗村尊突然抬起了头，他在游作的耳边放肆地大声笑着，越笑越厉害，好像前一秒是刚从别的世界听了什么笑话穿越过来的，直笑得肩膀都开始发颤。

耳膜被震得发疼，只犹豫了一瞬间，游作抬起另一只手拍了拍穗村尊的背：“……别笑了。”

“啊。”低低地应了他一声，穗村尊马上就停下了莫名开始的大笑，就好像刚刚笑得几乎上气不接下气的人并不是他。

游作微垂下眼帘，穗村尊抵着他的肩膀的身体还半压着他，两人的姿势亲昵得引人遐想，紧贴的半身还隐隐能感觉到对方心脏的震动。

游作的手边就是门把手，只要扭开就能打破眼下的局面。

窗外投进来的夕光暗沉无声。

“游作，都说了，叫我尊就好。”突然恢复了往日的少年狂气的穗村尊突然勾唇一笑，露出连那副老式的绿框平光镜都掩盖不住的放纵，“……游作。”

被紧抵着身体，对视着的两人之间的距离只不过毫厘。

游作孔雀绿色的眼睛如潭水般平静地回视着对方藕灰色的眼睛。谁都没有说话。

被摘下的眼镜被抛弃般地丢到了地板上。

其实他们之间，并没有谁有从十年前走出来，起码现在是如此。而终于意识到这点的游作，眼前的光线被阴翳骤然遮蔽。

在被援救出来之后，游作在数年间都在康复中心做心理治疗。PTSD的患者本身就有很大几率会患上抑郁，更何况是那样的事件。

他的心理医师只有在提到这件事的时候对他的状态表现得很高兴：“……那孩子没有抑郁，非常好。”

甩掉眼镜之后的穗村尊野兽般狠狠咬在他的嘴唇上，疼痛让游作忍不住低低地呜咽一声，随后淡淡的铁锈腥味在对方不满足的舌伸进他口中后弥漫开来。

唇齿交触的感觉有点奇怪，但并不算讨厌。只是穗村尊侵略般毫无章法的吻噬让游作的眼前有些发花。越发浓郁的腥甜味和伤口的渐阵清晰的刺痛。

就像是什么饥肠辘辘的野兽，穗村尊紧压着他，游作的后脑勺抵到门板上，被吻得几乎无法呼吸。恍惚间只看到摘掉眼镜后那双藕灰色的眼睛离他更近了，近到游作能从里面看到自己眼睛的绿色倒影。

穗村尊暴躁地把他的衬衫扯拽开，根本没什么解扣子的过程，就听到布料的悉索声中响起衬衫扣子掉到地板上的声音。

游作倒吸一口凉气。

单腿隔进游作的双腿之间，穗村尊一口咬在游作颈肩线条优美的肌肉上，少年的身体因为疼痛而条件反射地颤抖了一下，嘶喘的声音让人喟叹。

顺着白皙的腰身曲线向下，穗村尊的手很快就解开了游作的裤子。游作微皱眉张了张嘴想叫穗村的名字，却被对方用唇齿不断在他身上施以的新痛阻止了发声，接二连三的刺痛在摩挲间模糊成了辛热的火苗，一点一点把他拖进浴火的深渊里。

那是穗村尊一直身处的地方，炽烈的火舌无时无刻不在烧灼着他，就算能暂时掩盖住，但那本就源自于他自身的烈焰只会在被压抑后更加疯狂的反扑上来，把属于他的每一寸都焚烧成苍白的灰烬。

他在剧痛中嘶吼，在黑暗中咆哮，染上野兽般的猩红色，像要把自己烧成灰烬的恒星，最终坍缩成无法观测的黑洞。

明明在孤独中痛得吼叫着把自己抓出淋漓的血痕近乎千疮百孔，却偏偏被放在樱花开放路人嬉笑来往的上学路上露出阳光般明朗的笑容。

游作抬起手，撞到门把手的瞬间他的动作停滞了一下，但最后还是回抱住了穗村尊。

剩下一半卡片的卡组终于也都散落到了地上。

失去理智的动作引起凌乱不堪的喘息声和布料的摩擦声在寂静的房间里格外分明。夕光沉落，将近的夜色显示着什么危险的气息正在蔓延，而纠缠的身体却只能在暗淡的辉光深处坠落下去。

简单粗暴的扩张并不能有效的缓解疼痛，滚烫的硬物开始冲撞之后，游作抓紧了对方和自己身上一样的校服布料，在卷起的火焰中溢出断续颤抖的喘息。

“……唔……”

穗村尊的动作算得上是粗暴，没有润滑的身体尚还滞涩，突如其来的侵略让两个人都很不好受。

但还远远不够。

像要把对方完全吞吃入腹完全揉进自己的身体里，穗村尊微弓着身体紧紧抱着游作，力度大到仿佛要把对方的腰折断。他埋首在游作的颈肩，犬齿深陷在对方白皙的肌肤里，摇晃的发丝掩住了他的脸，即使游作想转头看他也只能看到掩覆的暗色。

即使疼痛，即使伤痕累累。

一直在地狱的烈焰火舌间挣扎的人型终于见到了愿意抚慰他的伤痛的另一个同样破碎的灵魂。

怎么可能放手。

“……尊……慢、慢一点……”游作强忍着变了调的呻吟想劝说一下对方，明明应该在剧痛中麻木的身体却因为被顶到某个位置而发抖个不停，在疼痛间渐渐堆叠起来的快感让他混乱，他紧紧拽住穗村尊背上的衣服，却仍旧感觉像快被溺死掉。

对方却好像完全听不见。

“……尊、哈啊……”

“……尊……”

喘息声和着呻吟支离破碎。

不行了……接二连三深重的顶撞让游作的双腿颤抖得厉害，要不是穗村尊紧抱着他他根本站都站不住。游作断续的低吟着仰起头，后脑勺重重磕到门板上——

这时游作才发觉穗村尊的一只手不知什么时候托在了他的脑后，在他磕向门板的时候首先磕到的是穗村尊的手掌。

——“我绝不允许别人伤害你。”

深处的顶撞从一开始就没有放松过，尽管游作一直睁大着眼睛想抓住最后那丝清明，但最终却都还是在对方的掠夺下破碎。润滑起来的内里因为重重的抽插顶弄而不断激起的快感，像是涨潮的层层海浪淹没了他。

游作难耐地张开嘴却根本发不出更多的声音，在让人窒息的快感中失焦的孔雀绿色被溢出的泪水浸染成流溢的碧色。

在迷乱中，他好像看到穗村尊藕灰色的眼睛，然后又幻觉缭乱地变成那个眉眼飞扬的少年亮金中一点猩红的眼瞳。

“……”

“……游作……”

也不知道是不是幻觉的声音，游作张了张嘴想去回应，却发觉自己的舌尖被人紧紧缠住了，他努力睁大双眼，从昏乱中发觉到咫尺之处穗村尊一直对视着他的眼睛。

游作突然全身绷紧地高潮了。

包裹住他的柔软的穴肉突然层层绞紧，穗村尊顿时愣了一下没反应过来，第一次果然还是没什么经验的少年也紧跟着就射在了在高潮中颤抖不已的身体中。

从始至终游作的手边就是门把手，只要他抓住那块冰冷的金属扭开，朝外开的门就能打开，门外就是穗村家的客厅。

在高潮中完全脱力的少年回抱住了紧紧抱住了他的穗村尊，垂首在对方的肩膀上。

夜色完全覆盖了目之所及的世界。

—End.—

**Author's Note:**

> 双向情感障碍又称钟摆病，俗称躁郁症，标题就直接取了钟摆的英文。


End file.
